Deux fois
by Rosine
Summary: Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4, Kevin indique que Carla et Armand ils ont ken… DEUX fois . D'où lui vient cette connaissance de la vie intime de ses supérieurs ?
1. Olivier Queen

Timeline : Commence à la fin de l'épisode 416 : No pain, No gain. A la fin de la journée où le Caleb alternatif discute avec Cindy de son côté "girly"

 **Olivier Queen**

Armand Trueman était furieux. D'autant plus furieux que le coup de téléphone qu'il venait de recevoir le forçait à se rendre dans un endroit qu'il avait passé la journée à éviter avec la même ferveur que son Caleb évitait le travail. En arrivant dans le bureau où il avait fait installer deux postes de standardistes, il eu l'agréable surprise de n'en trouver qu'un seul occupé.

« Kevin, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Olivier Queen vient de m'appeler pour se plaindre que nous refusions de lui fournir un side-kick ?

— Ah ben c'est simple, hein. On en a plus.

— Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

— Ah ça je sais pas. Regardez vous-même », dit-il en ouvrant la base de données employé

Le directeur se pencha et parcouru les informations affichées sur l'écran. Comme venait de le dire son standardiste de compétition, tous ses supers-vilains travaillaient déjà avec un client. Il avait beau calculer et recalculer, aucune équipe ne serait disponible suffisamment rapidement pour honorer le contrat.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Olivier Queen est l'un de nos plus riches et plus fidèles clients. Il a toujours payé rubis sur l'ongle et nous n'avons pas un seul super dans tous le bâtiment ? »

Kevin se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant qu'une étonnante lueur de génie ne traverse son regard :

« Vous savez, il y a bien une solution…

— Non.

— En même temps on n'a pas d'autre choix…

— Non.

— Ben c'est vous qui voyez…

— Justement, j'ai dit non. »

Avant que Kevin n'ait pu répondre, le téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner.

« Flander's company, bonjour, Kevin à votre écoute… M. Queen, ne quittez pas je vous prie, je vous passe le directeur, dit-il en passant le téléphone à son patron.

— M. Queen, rebonjour. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous somme en rupture totale de stock… Oui, je comprends, c'est fâcheux… Combien ? Le double des tarifs en vigueur ? Très bien, puisque vous êtes l'un de nos plus fidèles clients, je vais faire une exception et vous envoyer quelqu'un qui n'apparait pas sur notre catalogue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est particulièrement efficace. Elle viendra avec les contrats... Oui, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi, conclut le directeur en raccrochant avant de se tourner vers Kevin.

— Je vais rédiger le contrat, allez prévenir Carla !

— Ah, non ! Moi je me casse, j'ai fini ma journée de travail et en plus elle me fait plus peur que vous ! »

Sans attendre de réaction, Kevin attrapa son téléphone et sortit de la pièce presqu'au pas de course. Le directeur sortit son portable personnel de sa poche et composa le numéro de son assistante de direction en se dirigeant à grand pas vers son propre bureau. Quand son interlocutrice décrocha, il lui intima de se venir immédiatement le voir avant de mettre fin à la communication sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. Il s'installa face à son ordinateur et commença à rédiger un contrat correspondant aux termes de son accord avec la verte flèche. Quelques minutes plus tard, les talons de Carla résonnaient dans le couloir.

« Je vous préviens, Armand, si vous essayer de me renvoyer…

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir, la coupa le directeur en lui tendant le contrat. Asseyez-vous et lisez ça. »

L'assistante de direction resta debout, mais tout de même prit la feuille en fronçant les sourcils et la parcouru rapidement avant de la reposer sur le bureau.

« Et bien ? Il s'agit simplement d'un contrat de location de personnel. Très juteux je vous l'accord, mais je ne vois pas…

— Vous m'avez bien dit que vous ne vouliez plus jouer les standardistes ?

— Oui, où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Parfait, vous passez agent de terrain. Toutes les informations sont sur le contrat, que vous penserez bien à faire signer.

— Où est l'embrouille ?

— Il n'y a pas d'embrouille.

— Vous me prenez pour une conne ? Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois. Je vous connais Armand. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à donner dans la promotion canapé et ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait hier soir qui vous a fait changer d'avis. »

Le directeur soupira : la discussion qu'il avait voulu éviter toute la journée arrivait. Il se leva pour faire face à sa maîtresse d'un soir et se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur le bureau.

« Ecoutez, c'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus, alors vos états d'âmes, ce n'est pas mon problème. En revanche, Olivier Queen est un excellent client et vous êtes la seule super encore inoccupée dans toute l'entreprise. Je vous rappelle quand même que depuis la perte de Captain Amerloque l'année dernière, c'est notre plus ancien client.

— Oh, mais calmez-vous ! Si vous aviez commencé par annoncer le nom du client, on n'en serait pas là. Je sais très bien à quel point il est important pour l'entreprise.

— Parfait, donc maintenant qu'on est clair là-dessus, vous allez gentiment enfiler votre costume et vous mettre au travail. A moins que vous ne préfériez répondre au téléphone à côté de Kevin toute la journée ?

— Je pars immédiatement et je vous ramènerai évidement le contrat signé, _M. le Directeur._ »

L'agent de terrain nouvellement nommée prit le contrat avec un sourire mielleux et tourna les talons tandis qu'Armand s'appuyait sur le dossier du fauteuil avec un sourire de satisfaction. Un gros contrat, une discussion difficile rondement menée, une pile électrique sous contrôle, il était un génie.


	2. Flash Info

**Flash info**

Armand était sur le point de regarder les informations tranquillement installé sur son canapé quand sa sonette retentit. Reposant la télécommande devant la télévision éteinte – il y avait toujours le journal de 22h – il ouvrit la porte.

« Carla ? »

Elle se tenait sur le pallier, toujours en costume, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé, une feuille de papier partiellement froissée à la main.

« Votre contrat.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de venir chez moi pour me le rendre. Demain aurait amplement suffit.

— Si je fais des heures sup', vous aussi. »

Elle plaqua le contrat sur la poitrine d'Armand et le contourna pour entrer dans l'appartment. Ce dernier ferma la porte et posa le contrat sur une commode de l'entrée avant de suivre son invité inattendue dans le salon.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas, faites comme chez vous !

— Merci »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et contempla en silence le poste de télévision éteint. Au bout de quelques minutes, Armand prit place à l'autre extrémité et reprit la parole.

« Bon vous m'expliquez ce que vous fichez là ? »

Sans répondre, Carla se leva et profita d'une bouteille de whisky en évidence pour se servir un verre. Elle prit ensuite la télécommande et alluma le poste sur une chaine d'informations continue.

 _Flash info spécial : Dans la région parisienne, le célèbre milliardaire Olivier Queen a été retrouvé inconscient dans un entrepôt désaffecté. La coqueluche des réseaux sociaux parisiens souffrirait selon les sources d'une électrocution sévère due à un ou plusieurs impact de foudre. Ce phénomène reste inexpliqué à l'heure actuelle avec la météo au beau fixe depuis le début de la semaine._

L'assistante de direction coupa le son sur les images de la verte flèche inconsciente sur une civière. Elle finit son verre d'un trait avant de se retourner face à son directeur.

« Je vous confirme qu'il n'y avait pas d'orage ce soir.

— Les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point vous avez merdé. Je vous envoie sur le terrain pour dépanner notre meilleur client – auquel j'assure que vous êtes l'un de nos éléments les plus brillants – et vous vous débrouillez pour le mettre au tapis. Alors soit vous êtes plus débile que la triplette de boulets que vous trimballez d'habitude, soit vous l'avez fait exprès. Si vous vouliez vous farcir du super-héros, il fallait postuler chez nous avant, mais vous préfériez la mode sans doute. »

Le directeur s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans le salon, Carla quant à elle serrait son verre vide si fort que ses phalange commençaient à blanchir, mais elle ne disait pas un mot.

« Si vous aviez lu votre contrat, vous sauriez que la clause 237 prévoit qu'en cas de faute professionnelle conduisant à la perte d'un client, vous êtes financièrement responsable du manque à gagner de l'entreprise. Et on ne parle pas seulement des 40 000 € du contrat avec lequel vous vous êtes torchée, mais aussi d'une projection sur les pertes futures basée sur les contrats de l'année précédente. Mais vous ne le saviez pas ça !

— Que croyez-vous, Armand ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Même prise à la gorge comme je l'étais, j'ai lu intégralement mon contrat. Je connaissais parfaitement l'existence de cette clause, répliqua-t-elle, arrêtant ainsi les incessant va-et-vient du directeur

— Dans ce cas la seule autre solution implique que vous soyez plus stupide que vos larbins et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

— J'admets que de me faire cracher métaphoriquement dessus par vos employés, c'est de bonne guerre vu ce que je leur ai fait subir. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse tripoter par vos clients.

— Quel est le rapport ?

— Le rapport, mon cher, c'est qu'une fois que les choristes ont toutes été éliminées, votre pervers de milliardaire a essayé de prendre des libertés avec moi et quand il a refusé de comprendre un simple non, j'ai du prendre des mesures plus radicales.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla le directeur en se plantant face à Carla. Il a osé lever la main sur _vous_?

— Une gifle ne lui à pas suffit alors une petite décharge bien placé l'a fait me lâcher.

— Vous lâcher ? Vous voulez dire que ce connard vous tenait ?

— Evidemment, que croyez vous ? Que ça m'amuse de dégommer nos clients ? J'étais aculée.

— Non, mais les clients on s'en fout là, s'exclama Armand, sans tenir compte de la surprise que cela provoquait chez Carla. Racontez-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

L'assistante de direction soupira et remplit à nouveau son verre qu'Armand s'appropria immédiatement pour le boire d'un trait. Elle le resservit avant d'en prendre un nouveau, de s'assoir sur le canapé et de lui faire signe de faire pareil. Elle commença ensuite le récit des événements de la soirée. Son interlocuteur devenait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que l'abject comportement de leur client était dévoilé.

« J'ai ensuite appelé l'équipe de nettoyage qui a enlevé les cadavres des choristes, conclut-elle. Ils ont aussi changé le costume de M. Queen pour éviter que les journalistes ne sachent qu'il est la verte flèche.

— Ce coup ci, je vais me le faire.

— Pardon ?

— Je vais me le faire. Je lui fais une fleur en _vous_ envoyant sur le terrain et il essaie de… Je vais me le faire. »

Carla dévisagea son supérieur avec interrogation.

« Vous avez dit « _ce coup-ci,_ je vais me le faire. ». Pourquoi _ce coup-ci_?

— Vous n'êtes pas la première super à taper dans l'œil de M. Queen. C'est pour ça qu'il est normalement interdit d'engager l'une de nos employées féminines.

— Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me prévenir ?

— Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tenterait quelque-chose après vous avoir vue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton outrée.

— Simplement que vous avez poutré toute mon équipe il y a deux ans. Je pensais qu'il avait plus d'instinct de conservation.

— Comme énormément d'hommes avant lui, il a fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer.

— Erreur qu'il ne fera plus, j'en suis sûr. »

Armand se leva et remplit à nouveau les verres puis resta debout à observer Carla avec attention jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'impatiente.

« Quoi ?

— Vous n'avez rien ?

— Ahah ! rit-elle. Qu'aurez pu me faire ce playboy sur le retour alors que j'ai survécu à Aegis et à un voyage dans la stratosphère presque sans égratignure. Non, poursuivit-elle, la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est comment je vais pouvoir rembourser la perte financière.

— Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je laisserais partir mes employés sur le terrain sans avoir prévu de moyen de les protéger ? Dans un sens, c'est même vexant.

— Je pensais que la clause 237 était là pour ça.

— La clause 237 me protège des boulets dans mes employés. La clause 434 en revanche, protège mes employés des boulets dans mes clients.

— La clause 434… ?

— Article IV code 434, Si le client outrepasse les droits accordés par son contrat au point de menacer la sécurité d'un prestataire, ledit prestataire est autorisé à assurer son intégrité physique par tous les moyens possibles.

— Si je comprends bien, Olivier Queen est responsable de ce qui lui arrive et ne pourra pas se retourner contre nous malgré ce que je lui ai fait ?

— Après ce qu'il _vous_ a fait, j'aimerai bien le voir essayer.

— Une chose me tracasse dans ce cas : pourquoi m'avoir laissé penser que je risquais la ruine financière totale ?

— Avant de savoir pourquoi vous l'aviez fait rôtir, j'admets que je me délectais un peu de votre déconfiture. Après… après j'avais autre chose en tête.

— Comme ?

— Comme me retenir d'aller tuer l'ordure qui avait osé _vous_ toucher.

— En quoi est-ce que ça _vous_ concerne ? Je ne suis pas votre propriété aux dernières nouvelles. »

Armand ne répondit pas, préférant lui lancer un regard appuyé. L'interrogation sur le visage de Carla se transforma pour laisser tour à tour place au doute, à la suspicion et finalement à la certitude. Voyant la compréhension dans le regard de son invitée, Armand s'autorisa un sourire charmeur tout en laissant, en vrai gentleman, le soin à Carla de décider ce qu'elle voulait faire de l'information qu'elle venait juste d'acquérir. Il put ainsi l'observer prendre son temps pour finir son verre avant de le déposer sur la table basse. Elle se leva tout aussi lentement, appréciant visiblement la position de force qu'il lui avait cédée. Alors qu'il allait perdre patience, elle s'approcha de lui et l'attira par la cravate.

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ FC _.·¯)_.·¯)_.·¯)

Le lendemain matin, après un café étrangement partagé, Armand ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son immeuble pour laisser sortir Carla. Il s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque cette dernière s'arrêta net devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Nous allons être en retard. »

Il la poussa légèrement pour se retrouver face à Kevin. Le regard abasourdi de l'aberration musicale passait de l'un à l'autre alors que la main qui tenait son smartphone amorçait un mouvement. Cela sembla sortir Carla de sa léthargie car elle fit crépiter quelques éclairs au creux de sa main.

« N'y pensez même pas ! »

Kevin abandonna immédiatement l'idée de la photo et partit à vive allure sans demander son reste.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez garder ça pour nous, remarqua Armand.

—Il ne dira rien : il a bien trop peur de moi. »

(¯`·._(¯`·._(¯`·._ FC _.·¯)_.·¯)_.·¯)

Note : Un grand merci à Xendariel que j'ai rendu fou durant l'écriture et la relecture.


End file.
